


Agent Who

by Spacecadet72



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Director Fury makes a visit to the SHIELD medical bay to meet the new Coulson after events with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Who

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read any of the comics, so this is all movie-verse.

Director Nick Fury walked down the hall toward SHIELD's top secret medical bay. He didn't often have reason to be in this section of the base, and usually avoided it, but this was one visit he was looking forward to making.

He went through the many doors and guards with an easy, if stern familiarity. He nodded briskly at the guards and calmly passed each identity check.

The corners of his mouth lifted up in a small smile as he entered a large, sterile room. In the middle of the room, a man slept in a hospital bed, with a multitude of tubes hooking him up to just as many machines-including two heart monitors.

Director Fury walked over to the bed and looked down at a man he had much respect for, but had never seen. Not in this form, anyway.

"Hey, Boss." the man spoke softly, his eyes now open. 

Fury smirked. "You're much taller this time around."

The man laughed. "I have more hair too." he ran his hand through the bushy red hair that had replaced the dark, thinning look he'd sported previously. "And it's red." he noted happily, oddly pleased about that.

"Phil…" Fury began, but was interrupted before he could get any farther than that.

"Phil Coulson died, and I haven't thought of a new name yet." his words and tone were matter of fact, but there was a heavy sadness barely concealed in his expression. 

"I was always partial to John Smith." Fury commented drily. 

The man made a face of disgust.

Fury's smile faded, his expression blank as he began again, this time using the name the time lord was known by throughout all of time and space.

"Agent, they know."

The Agent's face was as blank as Fury's. "Are any of them still talking to you?"

Fury's responding smile was humorless. "Tony's being the most open about his displeasure about the lies, but everyone is affected. Some understand more than others."

The Agent’s nodded knowingly. "I'd like to see them, if that's possible." he requested softly.

Fury nodded once. "I can go get them now." he turned sharply.

The Agent waited until the Director's hand was on the doorknob before he spoke. 

"By the way, you owe me a new set of trading cards."


End file.
